1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette for a thermal transfer sheet, for containing therein a sheet body including a thermal transfer sheet.
2. Background Art
A sheet body including a take-up core, a feeding core, and a thermal transfer sheet has been conventionally known. Such a sheet body is contained in a cassette for a thermal transfer sheet, which includes a core holding member having a take-up core holding part and a feeding core holding part, and a cover for covering the core holding member (see Patent Gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,228).
In the cassette, a thermal transfer sheet is drawn out from the feeding core and is taken up by the take-up core. In the meantime, the thermal transfer sheet is heated by a thermal head so that an image is transferred from the thermal transfer sheet to an image receiving sheet.
When the thermal transfer sheet is drawn out from the feeding core in the cassette, the thermal transfer sheet may touch an inner surface of the cassette, and thus the thermal transfer sheet may not be properly taken up by the take-up core. In order to prevent this, a rod for guiding the thermal transfer sheet can be disposed in the cassette. However, depending on the location of the rod, the rod may easily be detached from the cassette, or the rod may not suitably guide the thermal transfer sheet.
There has also been demand for a cassette for a thermal transfer sheet which can fixedly secure the cover on the core holding member.